roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Attilan
Attilan is the city of the Inhuman kingdom led by the Inhuman Royal Family. Attilan is located on the far side of the moon. The home of the Inhumans was reconstructed after the Inhuman Rebellion against Alveus. Location Attilan is located inside Pauli, a lunar crater in the Southern hemisphere on the Moon's far side. Pauli's isolated location is ideal for Attilan as it has maintained hidden from Earth for millenniums. History Creation During the Reign of Alveus, many inhumans became wary of his ruthless behavior and saw him as a threat. The Inhuman Rebellion involved the overthrowing of Alveus and the disbanding of his ancient empire. The inhumans, combining forces, exiled Alveus to Maveth in 400 BC. Fearing retribution from his human supporters, the communities of inhumans fled. The two prevalent inhuman nations were Afterlife and Attilan. Both communities undertook massive migrations. While the Afterlife community settled in Hunan, a province in modern-day China; Attilan's people set their eyes on an even greater migration, the Moon. Development The Kingdom of Attilan developed separately from humanity, with virtually zero contact. The inhuman ability to manipulate matter on an atomic level contributed significantly to Attilan's development. Originally living in contained units, a protective magnetic field was constructed in order to contain an atmospheric environment for the nation. Attilan's population expanded, as they thrived within the lunar crater of Pauli. House of Agon The House of Agon is the current royal family leading the Kingdom of Attilan. Agon and Rynda, king and queen respectively, led the kingdom until the final year of the Kree-Nova War. After refusing to gift conscripts to the Kree Empire, a small-scale invasion of Attilan was launched by the Kree's Accuser Corps. During the bombarding of Attilan, Prince Blackagar utilized his destructive capabilities to assist the Attilan Security Force in destroying the Kree warship before it reached heavily populated areas, saving hundreds of thousands of lives, while enacting a personal price. When downed, the warship careened into the Royal Palace, killing dozens. Among the dead were King Agon and Queen Rynda. A grieving kingdom appointed Prince Blackagar as their new king, an action which was vehemently protested by Prince Maximus. Government Description The lunar city-state of Attilan is an elective monarchy, governed by the Inhuman Royal Family. When there is a vacancy in the monarchy, the citizens of Attilan are tasked with electing a new monarch. The crowned monarch doesn't necessarily need to belong to the previous royal family, although it is very common. The monarch serves till his or her death, unless they resign or are tried for criminal actions. The monarch is the head of state, whom oversees the various governmental departments which keep Attilan secure. Inhuman Royal Family The Inhuman Royal Family leads Attilan's government and represents the nation to outsiders. The head of the family is usually the initial monarch and his or her spouse. It is traditional for the monarchs to grant royalty to their relatives, although it is not unusual for a close friend to be granted it likewise. Attilan Royal Guards The Attilan Royal Guards represents the most loyal and dedicated Attilans whom are entrusted with the safety and security of the Inhuman Royal Family. The ARG is managed by the Chief, who is selected by the Inhuman Royal Family. The ARG usually shadow the Inhuman Royal Family, wherever they may go. Attilan Security Force The Attilan Security Force represents Attilan's law enforcement and military force. The ASF is run under the watchful eye of the Commander, who is selected by the Inhuman Royal Family. The ASF is charged with repelling any invasions and keeping order among a sometimes volatile population. Attilan Science Bureau The Attilan Science Bureau represents some of Attilan's brightest minds. The ASB is controlled by the Director, who is selected by the Inhuman Royal Family. The ASB's scientists, engineers, and doctors are the driving force behind Attilan's economic development. Attilan Culture Ministry The Attilan Culture Ministry represents Attilan's rich historical background. The ACM is led by the Administrator, who is selected by the Inhuman Royal Family. The ACM is most famous for its role in managing the annual Terrigenesis ceremonies and assisting immigrants in integrating within Attilan society.Category:Locations